leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gersha Phillips
Gersha Phillips is a costume designer who worked in this capacity on the first two seasons of and the first season of Star Trek: Short Treks. Her work on Discovery earned her two Costume Designers Guild Award nominations in the category Excellence in Sci-Fi/Fantasy Television in and . http://variety.com/2019/artisans/awards/costume-designers-guild-awards-nominees-2019-1203104414 Phillips was interviewed for the special feature "Dress for Success", released on the DVD and Blu-ray of the first season. G. Phillips and G. Phillips (mirror), names on set decoration, were named after her. Phillips has started her career in the costume department in the mid-1990s when she worked as costume designer on the short projects Why I'll Never Trust You (In 200 Words or Less) (1995), Bangs (1996), Heart of My Heart (1996), and My Father's Hands (1999), the music drama The Five Senses (1999), and the thriller Prisoner of Love (1999). Further work as costume designer include the television series Drop the Beat (2000, with Alan van Sprang and working with Kim Harkness), Platinum (2003, produced by Frank Siracusa), Barbershop (2005), Breakout Kings (2011), the first season of Falling Skies (2011, with Bruce Gray), Perception (2012, created and executive produced by Kenneth Biller and Mike Sussman, co-starring LeVar Burton, and casting by Mary Jo Slater), the second season of House of Cards (2014), The Secret Life of Marilyn Monroe (2015, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Adam Winlove-Smith), Harley and the Davidsons (2016), and Incorporated (2016, starring Mimi Kuzyk and Saad Siddiqui, co-executive produced by John Weber and Frank Siracusa, and production design by Tamara Deverell). Film work includes the television crime drama The Big Heist (2001), the drama Tart (2001), the thriller Tangled (2001, assistant costume design by Kim Harkness), the crime drama Narc (2002, with Alan van Sprang), the television drama Tagged: The Jonathan Wamback Story (2002, with Marnie McPhail), the drama Time of the Wolf (2002, with John Neville), the crime thriller Owning Mahowny (2003), the action comedy Crime Spree (2003), the comedy My Baby's Daddy (2004, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. and set decoration by Mark Steel), the action film Walking Tall (2004, with Dwayne Johnson, Neal McDonough, and Barbara Tarbuck), the television drama Evel Knievel (2004, with Alan van Sprang), the comedy Are We There Yet? (2005, with Jerry Hardin and Nichelle Nichols), the sequel Save the Last Dance 2 (2006), the drama Talk to Me (2007, with Martin Sheen), the crime comedy First Sunday (2008), the television drama A Raisin in the Sun (2008), the crime drama Traitor (2008, with Neal McDonough, Ali Momen, and Nick Alachiotis), the thriller Linewatch (2008), the crime comedy Defendor (2009), the sport drama Hurricane Season (2009, with Scheryl W. Brown), the crime drama The Owls (2010), the television comedy Double Wedding (2010), the crime drama The Whistleblower (2010, with Benedict Cumberbatch), the crime comedy The Con Artist (2010, with Rebecca Romijn), the television drama Poe (2011), the crime drama Foxfire (2012), the fantasy film The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013) for which she received a Canadian Screen Award nomination in the category Achievement in Costume Design in 2014, the music drama Black Nativity (2013, with Angela Bassett), the drama Life (2015), the music drama Miles Ahead (2015), and the comedy sequel My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 (2016, with Andrea Martin, Bruce Gray, and Mark Margolis). In addition, Phillips worked as wardrobe assistant, wardrobe supervisor, or assistant costume designer on the television crime drama Gang in Blue (1996, with Zach Grenier), the television sport drama Rebound: The Legend of Earl 'The Goat' Manigault (1996, with Ronny Cox, Cress Williams, Clarence Williams III, and Eriq La Salle), the television series Ready or Not (1996), the drama Blind Faith (1998), the drama Down in the Delta (1998, starring and produced by Alfre Woodard and Wesley Snipes), the television drama My Father's Shadow: The Sam Sheppard Story (1998, with John Colicos), the short films Win/Loss/Tie (1998) and I'm a Big Girl (1998), the television sequel Family of Cops III: Under Suspicion (1999, with Barbara Williams and Nicole de Boer), the television drama The Passion of Ayn Rand (1999), the crime drama American Psycho (2000, with Reg E. Cathey), the romance Fever Pitch (2005, with Jack Kehler, James B. Sikking, and Willie Garson), the crime drama Four Brothers (2005, with Fionnula Flanagan), and the television documentary True Bond (2007). External links * GershaPhillips.com – official site * Gersha Phillips at Twitter.com * Gersha Phillips at Instagram.com * Category:Costume designers Category:CDG Award nominees